Divine Intervention
by TinerB
Summary: After Mac's car accident. Harm gets into trouble and Mac comes to his rescue. Can they get one more chance to get it right.?
1. Default Chapter

**Divine Intervention**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I promise to give them back when I am finished._

_What I think it is going to take to get Mac and Harm together. What might happen after Christmas Eve._

_This is my first attempt at a JAG F.F. Please be patient with me. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated._

_**Chapter 1**_

**JAG HQ**

**03 Jan 2005**

**1300 ZULU (0800 EST)**

**Mac's Office**

Mac had just gotten to her office. She had to admit that she felt better than she had in a long time. Her bruise was barely visible now and she had been able to rest since the accident. She had been able to sleep. Not as long as she would have liked but she had never been able to sleep that well. She knew that her life was still somewhat out of control but she felt better able to deal with it.

Then she saw him. He had come into the bullpen and looked into her office and smiled a hello. They had always been able to talk without words. He had been so good for her after the accident. He was just what she needed him to be, no pressure, just a really supportive friend. What was she going to do about him?

He had finally been able to talk about his feelings. Well sort of. He had grown so much in the last year. He had always been there for her before and he was still willing to be there for her now. But after what the Doctor had told her about her endometriosis could she be enough for him. She only had a four percent chance of becoming pregnant. Carrying a child to term was probably even less. Could she ask that much of him? She felt like she was only four percent of a woman, and he deserved so much more. 'I'm not worthy of him now. I'm too defective'. Should I encourage him to stop waiting for me? Would he do it?

Staring at the picture on her desk, of the two of them in Afghanistan, she remembered how happy they both were, then. She was trying desperately to forget the past year and how unhappy they both had been. She decided to talk to him, today if possible, about where they wanted their relationship to go. No dancing allowed.

**Harm's Office**

**Same time**

'Mac looked better today.' She had been in his thoughts a lot lately. He had tried to convince her that he was ready and willing to commit to her. She just couldn't accept it. That really didn't surprise him. They had never been able to get it right. 'I wish I could convince her that I don't care if she can't have kids. Sure I want kids, our kids, but more than that I want her in my life.'

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Enter."

He couldn't hold back the smile when he saw that it was Mac.

"Hey, Marine. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" he said a little more sarcastically than he intended.

Timidly, Mac looked down. 'I probably deserved that' she thought. "Uh, I was wondering if we could get together…and talk. If you still want to?"

Good job Hammer, she is trying to come to you and you shoot her down right off the deck. "I'm sorry, Mac. I agree. We need to talk. Are you sure you're ready?"

"No. I'm just afraid to put it off any longer." She hoped her voice wasn't trembling as badly as her hands were.

Harm's face showed his understanding. He gave her a reassuring smile. "I don't want to rush you Mac. I'm ready whenever you are. Okay?"

His smile gave her the strength she needed. "How about over dinner tonight? My place, about 1900?"

Grinning, Harm couldn't resist a little ribbing. "You cooking or buying?"

"Buying." Mac couldn't help but smile at the memories that comment brought back. No 'Harm's meatless meatloaf' tonight.

"You're on then," Harm remembered the same conversation and returned her smile.

There was an awkward pause before Mac said, "Thank you, Harm. I'll see you then." She exited his office as gracefully as possible.

**Mac's office**

**1900 ZULU (1400 EST)**

Mac had just made here way back to her office after a late lunch. Just a salad from the commissary. 'Getting older, need to lay off the Beltway Burgers,' she thought to herself.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a soft knock at the door. "Enter," she said looking up from her files.

A nervous Harm walked in and sat in the chair in front of her desk. "Uh, Mac I may be a little late for dinner tonight."

Mac thought she knew why he seemed so nervous, 'maybe I should let him off the hook.' "It's okay Harm. Maybe we should do it another night. Did something come up?"

"No! I mean I don't want to put it off but, General Cresswell wants me to finish up the case I'm working on as quickly as I can. So I need to go to Norfolk to do an interview this afternoon." Trying to sound as convincing as possible, "I just don't know when I will get back and I don't want you to be waiting dinner for me."

Something in the back of Mac's mind was sending up alarms, but she didn't want to question him to much. "It's alright, Harm. Just come by when you get back and we'll talk. We can always do dinner some other time." She gave him a small smile to let him know she wasn't too upset.

"Are you sure you want me to come by tonight? I mean I might be really late."

He doesn't want to come to my apartment tonight. The alarm had turned into a claxon. 'Battle Stations, Colonel Mackenzie.' "Fine, if you don't want to come over tonight we'll just have to wait until YOU'RE ready," she said a little louder than she intended.

'Good job, Rabb. You're two for two now. Try and smooth it over with her. She can't know what you're really doing tonight, but you don't want to make her mad either.' Trying to control the emotion in his voice he said softly, "I am ready. I just have to take care of this first, and then you will have my undivided attention. I promise," he added to try and prove he wasn't just avoiding her. She knew he didn't take promises lightly.

'He just had to add that promise, didn't he?' "Okay, Harm. If you want to come over when you get back you know you are welcome. Don't worry about waking me up, you know I don't sleep that much."

"Okay, if it's not way too late. Gotta go." He left her office a little too quickly.

'He's up to something,' she thought, but what could it be?


	2. Harm Is In Trouble

**Divine Intervention**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I promise to give them back when I am finished._

_What I think it is going to take to get Mac and Harm together. What might happen after Christmas Eve._

_**Chapter 2**_

**Mac's Apartment**

**0800 ZULU (0300 EST)**

Mac was suddenly awakened by a terrible feeling. She couldn't quite understand what it was. She hadn't been dreaming, she just suddenly felt terribly alone and afraid. Suddenly Harm's face flashed in her mind's eye. 'Where did that come from?' Her internal clock told her immediately how late it was. 'He didn't come.' Again, an image of Harm's face flashed through her mind. 'There it is again.' She didn't know how she knew it but she knew he was in trouble.

She quickly got up from the couch she had fallen asleep on and made her way to the phone. She let it ring until the answering machine picked up. She left a brief, but urgent message.

"Harm, its Mac. Call me as soon as you get this message. It is REALLY important."

Hanging up she knew he wasn't going to get that message.

She quickly tried his cell phone. Again, she just got his voice mailbox.

Her 'special abilities' were on full alert. 'Harm needs my help, now.'

She decided to risk waking up the kids and dialed Bud and Harriet's number. Bud picked up the phone after the first ring. "Hello," he whispered into the phone.

Mac responded in a whisper also, "Bud this is Mac, I'm sorry to bother you so late, but do you have any idea where Harm could be?"

"No Ma'am, I don't. He was on a special assignment, that is all I know," responded a concerned Bud. "Is there some reason we should be worried?"

"I don't know Bud. I just have a bad feeling about him. Do you know if he went to Norfolk for the General this afternoon?" she asked.

"No Ma'am, he didn't say anything to me about a trip there. Maybe the General could help.

Mac knew she couldn't go to the General with her 'feelings.' He would need something a little more concrete. "That's okay Bud. I'll just keep trying to reach him on his cell phone. Thanks anyway. Sorry to bother you, but if you hear from Harm, please call me."

"I will Ma'am. Can you do the same for me? It doesn't look like Jimmy will be ready to go back to sleep for awhile anyway."

"Okay Bud." She hung up the phone feeling a twinge of jealousy. Oh, how she wished a sleepless child was the reason she was awake at this hour.

**Mac's Apartment**

**1000 ZULU (0500 EST)**

She had called his cell phone ten times, but he had not answered. She had felt him calling her almost as many times. That was the only way she could describe it. Suddenly she knew what she had to do.

She went into her room and sat on her bed. Leaving the lights off and closing her eyes, she focused on Harm. Letting his face fill her thoughts, his dark hair, his deep ocean colored eyes, his cocky flyboy grin.

'There he is.' In her mind she could see him. He was sitting in a chair in a dark room. Something was definitely wrong. His hands seemed to be tied behind his back and his head was leaned forward resting on his chest. She could just make out enough of his features to know that it was Harm.

Trying to enlarge her view of his surroundings, she took in the rest of the room. Not much to go on there. A single swinging light bulb hung from the ceiling, casting strange shadows all over the room. 'It must be a basement because there are no windows,' deduced Mac. The only other item in the small room was a cot resting against the wall opposite the door.

Suddenly, the door opened and a thin man quickly entered the barren room. As he came closer to the light, and Harm, she could make out some of his features. Their seemed to be something familiar about him, maybe his eyes, but she couldn't remember where she had seen that look before. The strange man walked straight to Harm, grabbing his hair to raise his head. When Harm didn't respond, the man began slapping him about the face.

Mac couldn't take anymore of this. She opened her eyes and the vision was gone. Now she knew Harm was in real trouble and she was the only one that could help him. He had never given up on her and she wasn't about to give up on him. She couldn't let anything happen to him now. Not when they were so close to getting it right.

Lying on her bed, she noticed that she was drenched in sweat and her head was throbbing. "This psychic stuff really is harder than I thought," she said to herself as she rolled off the bed and headed to the shower. Her internal clock told her that it was 0600. She had been 'focusing' on Harm for almost an hour. She would have to hurry to make it to work in time to talk to Coates. Maybe she would have some information on what Harm had been up to.

**JAG HQ**

**1200 ZULU (0700EST)**

Mac had made the trip to the office in record time. She knew that since Cresswell had been named JAG, Coates had been coming into the office early. Sure enough there she was at her desk. Crossing the bullpen quickly, Mac walked straight to Jen's desk. The smile on Jen's face quickly changed to a look of concern when she saw Mac's expression.

"Colonel, is something wrong?"

Mac took a deep breath before asking, "Coates, have you heard anything from Commander Rabb?"

"No Ma'am. I haven't talked to him since yesterday. I put a call through to his office about 1300. Then a few minutes later he asked to see the General. He was in there a long time and when he came out he said he had to go take care of something and would be out of the office the rest of the day." The expression on Mac's face was beginning to scare Jen. "Ma'am, do you think something has happened to the Commander?"

Trying to sound reassuring, Mac said "I don't know Jen. Did you make travel plans for the Commander to go to Norfolk?"

"No Ma'am, as far as I know he wasn't planning to leave town," explained Jen.

"Can you remember who called the Commander yesterday?"

"Yes Ma'am, it was Mr. Kershaw."

Shock showed on Mac's face. "Deputy Director of the CIA, Kershaw?"

"Yes Ma'am. He has been calling Commander Rabb a lot this past week."

That was the last straw. Now Mac knew she had to do something. 'The Agency' had kept them apart before, not to mention almost gotten them both killed on several occasions. She was not going to let them get away with it this time.

Mac was heading back to her office when she realized Coates had no idea what was going on. Turning back she said, "Thank you Coates."

Jen responded, "Your welcome, Colonel. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You have already been a big help, Jen," and with that Mac entered her office, closed the door and pulled the blinds.

She placed the call to the Deputy Director. He wasn't in yet, but his secretary assured her that she would give him her message as soon as he arrived. Luckily, she didn't have to appear in court today and she had finished all of her briefs the night before, while she had been waiting on Harm. Harm. She hadn't 'felt' him calling to her for a long time. In her mind she knew she couldn't think the worst. If he had been killed…no, I would feel it if he wasn't there. She just couldn't imagine what she would do if anything did happen to him.

Deciding to put her time to its best use, she tried to focus on Harm again. Sure enough there he was in her mind. 'This is getting easier,' she thought. He was still strapped to the chair, but this time his head was leaning back. The effects of his beating were very evident on his face. 'No, I can't look at that. I need to see something that will help me find the building he is being held in.' She managed to manipulate her vision so that she was at the door to the room. Then she was on the other side of the door looking at a narrow stairway leading up. Forcing herself to focus, she made her way up the stairs and out the front door. She could see the building itself now, it appeared to be a small warehouse, not unlike the one that Harm had made his apartment in. Trying to absorb every detail that she could, she searched her vision for something to tell her where this building was located. 'If I could just find a street sign or a landmark.' There wasa signat the corner. She began to make her way toward it when she was startled out of her vision by Jen's voice on the intercom.

"Colonel, Mr. Kershaw in on line two."

Trying to compose herself, Mac stuttered into the intercom, "Thanks Coates." Thinking to herself, 'Now we're getting somewhere. If the CIA thinks they can keep me in the dark this time, they are so wrong. Not when Harm is involved."


	3. Mac the Marine

**Divine Intervention**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I promise to give them back when I am finished._

_What I think it is going to take to get Mac and Harm together. What might happen after Christmas Eve._

_**Chapter 3**_

**Mac's Office**

**1300 ZULU (0800EST)**

After talking with Director Kershaw, Mac sat at her desk in shock. She couldn't believe what he had told her. Sadik had a younger brother. A vengeful younger brother that had sworn to kill anyone associated with Sadik's murder. Now it all made sense.

Harm's connections at the CIA had kept him 'in the loop.' They had 'asked for his help' in the matter but unfortunately they had lost contact with him.

He had been trying to protect her, again. After all these years he still didn't have enough faith in her to include her. Now he was in mortal danger and it was all her fault. 'If I had handled the Sadik incident like a real marine, maybe Harm wouldn't be in trouble now.'

She had to do something, and quickly. While she was trying to think of a way to convince the General to let her go after Harm she was once again interrupted by Jen's voice.

"Colonel Mackenzie, the General would like to see you in his office, ASAP."

Mac quickly responded, "Thank you Coates."

She quickly made her way to the General's office preparing to argue her case. When she thought she had a plan that would work she knocked on his door.

"Enter," came the General's voice.

Mac took a deep breath and stepped into what she thought was the lion's den.

**General Cresswell' Office**

Standing at attention in front of the General's desk reminded her of being sent to the principal's office. She couldn't read the expression on the General's face, but then she never could.

The General addressed her without giving her the at-ease command.

"Colonel Mackenzie, do you enjoy your job here at JAG?" the General asked.

"Yes sir," responded Mac.

"Then tell me why I just got a phone call from Deputy Director Kershaw, the second such call in two days, asking to 'borrow' one of my senior attorneys for some 'covert' mission," the anger showing ever so slightly in his voice. "If you and the Commander are bored here at JAG, I assure you that I can find enough work to keep you both busy."

"No Sir," began Mac. "I am not bored. I did not even know of Commander Rabb's involvement in this matter until just a few minutes ago, sir."

"Then tell me how you knew to call the Deputy Director, in the first place."

Feeling cornered Mac decided she had to do whatever it took to convince the General she was the best person for the job, even if she had to come clean about her 'abilities'. "General, permission to speak freely, sir?" asked Mac.

"Granted," this should be good, thought the General, but his face showed no emotion.

"Sir, the Commander and I have worked together for such a long time that we have developed a 'connection' of sorts, if you will, sir." Mac was still unsure about how much to tell the General, but she had already started now, "I have some unique abilities, Sir. This morning I…'felt' that the Commander was in trouble. After doing a little investigating I found out that my…'feeling' was right. I called the Deputy Director after finding out that he had called Harm yesterday. He confirmed that Commander Rabb was indeed in trouble and I offered my assistance. Of course, I informed him that he must gain your approval first, sir."

The General's face relaxed slightly, "I see, Colonel, I appreciate your remembering that I am your commanding officer." Realizing that the Colonel was still standing at attention, the General motioned for her to have a seat.

Relieved, Mac took the chair quickly. "Sir, I have previous experience with the Agency. I believe, that they were purposely trying to keep me out of the loop, and that they used Commander Rabb's loyalty to me, to do just that. I don't like it when the agency uses my friends in that manner, sir."

"Why would they want to keep you out of the loop? Especially if you had previous knowledge of the situation," asked the General. "Wouldn't that have been as asset in a case like this?"

"I honestly don't know sir. The last time I was involved the outcome wasn't exactly what 'The Agency' had been expecting, sir."

"I see," continued the General. "You are referring to the encounter you had with Sadik Fahd.?"

"Yes sir. They had wanted to be able to question him, but I…uh…"

"I'm familiar with what happened, Colonel." Taking a deep breath the General continued, "I am willing to allow you to assist the CIA, this time, and only this time. You must understand, Colonel, the only reason I am allowing this is because I believe we should take care of our own. I can't trust the CIA to place enough importance on Commander Rabb's safe return. I know, as a fellow Marine, you would not leave a man behind."

"No sir, I would not," replied Mac trying not to think about that circumstance coming up.

"By the way Colonel, apparently, your 'special abilities' are not quite as private as you think. A certain agent named Webb had already spoken to Kershaw about bringing you on board, due to your unique gifts." The General tried to read Mac's face as he said Webb's name. He knew that she and Rabb had a history with Agent Webb and, if the scuttlebutt could be believed she could have difficulty keeping her emotions in check.

Mac quickly recovered from the initial shock of hearing that Webb was somehow involved in this. 'No wonder Harm is in trouble,' she thought. Seeing the questioning look on the Generals face Mac decided to quell his concerns. "General, I am fully capable of handling this mission with the utmost professionalism."

Standing, the General took her at her word. "Very well, Colonel. Good luck. Dismissed."

Upon seeing the General stand, Mac also stood. Coming to attention she replied "Yes sir," and performing an about face she left the office. She went straight to her office and gathered her belongings before heading home to prepare for her new mission.

**Mac's Apartment**

**1500 ZULU (1000 EST)**

Mac had already changed her clothes and gathered some supplies for her mission. Inside a small backpack, she had placed some bottled water, a pocketknife, a first aid kit, and extra ammo clips for her service weapon. The weapon itself was firmly nestled in the back waistband of her jeans. She had not contacted Kershaw, to let him know that she had taken this assignment. If Webb was involved, she wanted to stay as far away from the official operation as possible.

"Why is Webb involved?" Her mind couldn't quite understand it all. If this was related to Sadik than why didn't Webb warn her instead of calling Harm? 'That's a silly question, Colonel, you didn't exactly end that one on speaking terms, did you?"

Moving to her couch, she sat down and once again she tried to focus on Harm. She hadn't 'felt' him for a while and she was trying to quiet the fear that kept creeping up inside her. Taking a few deep breaths and closing her eyes, she found herself inside the room again. There was Harm, he was sort of awake. The other man was there with him, questioning him.

Suddenly, the other man punched Harm in the stomach causing him to double over. When the other man saw this, he landed an uppercut to Harm's chin. Harm groaned in pain and his head lolled around his shoulders before coming to rest against his chest.

'Oh God, I have to hurry,' she thought.

The man was trying to intimidate Harm. He took out a 9mm automatic pistol and placed it against Harm's temple. He laughed as he pulled the trigger producing only a loud click, nothing else. Mac forced herself to continue watching this, because she knew it was the only way to find Harm.

Feeling satisfied that he had inflicted sufficient pain and terror, the other man turned to leave the small room. Mac gasped as she looked in the man's eyes. 'That look, that is the same look I saw in Sadik's eyes as he was taking me to the torture room in Paraguay, just after he killed the missionaries.' 'That son of a b….he enjoys his work as much as his brother.'

In her mind she followed the man up the narrow stairs. This floor was very open, no walls. 'This place must have been a warehouse of some kind.' The man continued up the next flight of stairs and down a long hallway, stopping at the last door on the right. 'This must have been the offices for the warehouse.' Mac watched as the man opened the door to the room. She saw that it wasn't much bigger than the one in the basement. The only furnishings she saw were a cot against the wall and a small television setting on a crate.

Turning her attention away from the man and his room, she noticed a window at the end of the hall. Maybe she could see a landmark or something to tell her where this building was. Looking out the window, she saw just what she had been hoping for. She knew exactly where this building was and now she was could rescue Harm. She only hoped she wasn't too late.

**Outside the Warehouse**

**1800 ZULU (1300 EST)**

Sitting in her car, across the street from the building she now recognized from her visions, Mac again focused on Harm. He was still in the chair, but he was moving. She could see him trying desperately to free his hands from the ropes. 'Good, he is still able to fight.' She turned her attention to the stairs and forced her vision to return to the room on the upper floor. The thin man was there. He was praying. She opened her eyes and got out of the car. I just hope these visions are in real time.

Just before crossing the street she pulled out her cell phone and called the General. She waited until his voice mail picked up. Leaving a cryptic message that she hoped he would understand she hung up. Turning to the only other person at the office with the proper clearance she called Sturgis' cell number. He answered on the second ring.

"Commander Turner."

"Sturgis, this is Mac. I need your help," she stated quickly.

"Is this about Harm?" he asked expectantly.

Surprised that he knew about it she continued anyway, "Yes. Sturgis I have found him. Inform the General for me ASAP. Call Kershaw at the CIA and tell him. Then give me five minutes to get Harm out before you call 911 and have them send everything they have to this location."

After copying down the address Sturgis replied, "I've got it Mac...and Mac, be careful."

"I will Sturgis. Thanks."

Crossing the street as quickly as possible, she gently pushed on the front door and surveyed her surroundings. Amazingly, even to her, it looked just as it did in her vision. She had never had to gamble so much on her accuracy before now. She just hoped her timing was as good as her vision.

Acting like the Marine that she was, she moved quickly down the stairs. Luckily she found the door and unlocked it. She peered inside to make sure Harm was the only one in the room. Satisfied that he was, she rushed to him and untied his arms, before moving around to face him. Taking his head in her hands she gently kissed his lips, trying to bring him back to her. "Harm, its Mac. I'm going to get you out of here. You've got to wake up and help me.

His eyes did not open but she saw the faintest hint of a grin come to his lips, "Mac? You've been here so many times today. Are you real this time?" he whispered.

That confused her, 'could he see me when I was focusing on him?' "Yes Harm, I am real and I am not going to let you get away from me again. You have got to help me though, because you're too big for me to carry," she joked as she began to untie the ropes around his legs.

He was just beginning to come fully awake as she was untying the last of the ropes. He looked down at her and was filled with awe at his Marine. He had been trying to protect her and now she was coming to his rescue. 'God, I love her so much.'

She looked up and their eyes met. Harm tried to say what was in his heart, but she placed a finger on his lips to stop him. "I know, me too," was all she said. They were jerked out of there moment by the clicking sound of an automatic pistol being cocked.

"Isn't this touching?" the other man sneered. "Thank you, Colonel. You have saved me the trouble of finding you. Now, I no longer need to keep the Commander alive, and can avenge the death of my brother, properly."

Mac looked into Harm's eyes one last time and mouthed the three words they had never really said to one another, before she swung into action.

Using her martial arts training, she spun around and lunged for the weapon. She managed to dislodge it from the terrorist's hands just as it fired. With all of her weight pushing her forward, she couldn't stop herself when the manside stepped herattack, and she landed against the wall with a thud.

Harm summoned all the strength he had left and attacked the man with a vengeance. Unfortunately, because of his abuse and the fact that he had been sitting in that chair for hours, his muscles couldn't respond the way he needed them to. The other man easily overpowered him and forced him over to the cot. Placing his hands on Harm's throat he began choking Harm.

Fighting with all the strength he could muster, Harm could hear sirens approaching and he was desperately trying to hang on until they arrived, but the darkness was beginning to overtake him.

The last sound Harm heard before the darkness engulfed him was that of a gunshot.

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. They encouraged me to add another chapter. I am having a little trouble with Chapter 4. So it might bea little while before I post again. Please be patient and PLEASE continue to review. I need all the help I can get.


	4. Harm's Hero

**Divine Intervention**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I promise to give them back when I am finished._

_What I think it is going to take to get Mac and Harm together. What might happen after Christmas Eve._

_Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. They are keeping me writing. I now know where this story is going, but I am finding itdifficult to get there. Please be patient._

**Chapter 4**

**The Warehouse**

The next sound he heard was barely a whisper. It was her voice.

"Harm, are you okay?"

'Mac,' thought Harm. 'Is she crying?'

"Harm, I need you to be okay,"

He could hear the tears behind the words. 'Something is wrong.'

"Please, Harm, I…need…you."

'Her voice sounds weaker with every word,' thought Harm

Shaking his head to try and clear it, Harm tried to sit up but something was holding him down. Looking over he saw that it was the body of the man that had tried to kill him.

The blood on the side of the man's head told Harm he wasn't going to hurt anyone anymore. Then he remembered the gunshots before he had blacked out.

Harm was brought out of his thoughts by a gurgling sound. Crying and coughing, Mac managed to whisper, "You…said…you…would…always…be…there. Please Harm."

Clearing his throat, Harm managed a force his words out, "I'm here Mac."

There was no response.

Pulling himself from under the dead man's body Harm fell off the cot and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Looking up, Harm found himself staring into the barrel of Mac's service weapon, her finger still on the trigger. Bringing himself up on all fours, Harm moved out of the line of fire before carefully removing the gun from her still hand.

The sirens were coming closer all the time, they were almost here. 'Please hurry,' he thought.

She had saved him. His marine had saved his life again. He gently rolled her over and looked at her lovely face, "Oh Mac." Checking for a pulse he was relieved to find it. It was very faint and she was so pale, he couldn't be sure if she was even breathing. Taking his gaze away from her face, he soon found the bullet wound on her right side. Being unable to find anything else, he placed his hand over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding, but the dark stain on her blouse was continuing to grow.

Harm carefully wiped the bright red blood from the corner of her mouth before he placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Mac, hang on. Help is coming," the desperation was very evident in his voice. Tears were forming in Harm's eyes, 'I can't lose her now. I was supposed to be protecting her.'

Gathering her into his arms he held her so that her ear was against his lips. He whispered insistently, "Come on Marine fight it. A real Marine wouldn't give up. I need you too much, dammit. I love you! Please don't leave me, too." He was rocking her in his arms now, trying to will her to live.

Looking up to the heavens, Harm called on the one person he thought could help, "Please Dad, do whatever you can to save her. I couldn't stand to lose you both."

Harm heard voices and footsteps upstairs now. He yelled out to them that they were downstairs and that they needed an ambulance.

Webb was the first one to enter the room. The shock of what he saw was almost too much for him. Sitting on the floor, quietly sobbing was the best friend Webb had ever had, and in his arms was the almost lifeless body of the one woman that had ever really meant anything to him…his Sarah.

Stepping back out of the door, as much to regain control as anything, Webb screamed orders up the stairs for the paramedics to get down to the basement, now! Knowing what he had to do. Webb took a deep breath and returned to his friends. Somehow he convinced Rabb to let go of her so that the paramedics could do their job.

As Webb was leading a broken Rabb up the staircase, they met Sturgis. Sturgis helped to lead Harm to the waiting ambulance. Harm was beyond resisting at this point, he simply lay on the gurney softly sobbing, as the paramedics began to assess his injuries.

Sturgis assured Webb that he would stay with Harm and Mac for as long as it took, and that he would let Webb know if anything happened. Webb took one last look at 'his Sarah' as they rushed her to the waiting ambulance. She wasn't 'his' Sarah anymore. Maybe she really never was?

A single tear ran down Clayton Webb's cheek. 'Sometimes being a "spook" really sucks,' he thought as he went back into the building to search for any information that might help him protect national security.

**Bethesda Medical Center**

**2000 ZULU (1500 EST)**

Sturgis had been waiting outside of the ER trauma center for almost an hour. He had called the General and given him an update on the situation while enroute to the hospital. The General had assured him that he would inform the staff about the Commander and the Colonel's injuries. He had told Sturgis to remain at the hospital and to keep him informed if anything changed.

The nursing staff had already informed Sturgis that Harm's injuries, while numerous, were not severe. Multiple bruises and cuts, some of which required stitches, some cracked ribs, and a concussion would keep him here at least overnight. Luckily he had no broken bones or internal injuries. He was already in his own room and resting thanks to some pretty strong sedatives. Apparently the staff had a hard time keeping Harm under control, when they couldn't give him any information about Colonel Mackenzie.

Turner's heart went out to his old friend. He knew better than anyone what it was like to lose the woman you love, forever. Sturgis had said many prayers for Mac and Harm since his arrival at the hospital, and he would probably say many more before this ordeal was over.

A nurse came out of the emergency room door and walked towards Turner. Standing, Turner prepared himself for the worst.

"Are you Commander Turner?" she asked.

The expression on the nurse's face did nothing to calm Turner's fears, "Yes I am. Do you have any news on Colonel Mackenzie's condition?"

"Yes sir, I came to inform you that she is in surgery now."

"Can you tell me what her chances of recovery are?" Turner asked hopefully.

"No sir, I couldn't even speculate at this point. I'm sorry, sir."

"Thank you. I am going to go to Commander Rabb's room for a while, could you make sure that I am informed if there is any change in her condition."

"Yes sir. I will take care of it personally," the young nurse gave the commander a reassuring smile.

**Bethesda Medical Center**

**Harm's Hospital Room**

Sturgis had been sitting in Harm's room for what seemed like days. The sedative they had given him must have been pretty strong, because Harm had barely moved since Sturgis had arrived. Now however, Harm was beginning to rouse himself.

Everyone had come by to check on them. Bud and Harriet, Petty Officer Coates, even the General had come by. His visit was more like a debriefing than a visit.

Sturgis had explained the situation as best he could. "Mac had planned to help Harm escape before the authorities arrived."

"So she went in alone? She had no intel on the situation. How could she have known the building wasn't full of terrorists?" asked the General.

"Apparently, the Colonel had intel that no one else did, sir," Sturgis stated, trying not to divulge too much information about Mac's 'abilities'

Looking the Commander up and down, the General asked, "So, you're a believer in the Colonel's 'intuitions' as well."

'How does he know about that?' thought Sturgis. Stuttering Sturgis stated, "I was a skeptic myself, sir, until I saw them first hand. The Colonel and I worked on a case together that we would not have been able to solve if it weren't for her 'gifts', sir."

"So, these visions she has are not solely related to Commander Rabb," inquired the General.

"No sir," responded Sturgis. 'I wonder where he is going with this,' thought Sturgis. "She apparently had a vision of her 'little sister' some years back. The little girl was lost in the woods and Mac was able to go straight to her location. She probably saved the little girls life, sir."

"I wasn't aware that the Colonel had any siblings?" asked the General.

"No sir, the girl was in a mentoring program with Colonel Mackenzie. They had become very close, though.

"I see. Agent Webb mentioned an incident with Rabb, something about ejecting from an f-14, over the Atlantic in a storm."

"Yes sir, from what Lt. Commander Roberts has told me, she was able to give them the exact coordinates they needed to find Commander Rabb."

The General sighed, "So this is the second time Colonel Mackenzie has saved Commander Rabb's life?"

Relaxing a bit Sturgis continued, "Sir, from what I've heard of their previous cases I would say they have saved each other several times." Thinking to himself, 'of course they have probably hurt each other more often.'

The General had seemed satisfied with Turner's responses. He had asked if Turner planned to stay at the hospital all night and when Turner replied in the affirmative, the General had thanked him and told him to keep the office informed.

So, here he sat watching his friend sleep. Wondering if he should have kept that promise he made to Mac so long ago. 'If I had said something to Harm, about her little slip of the tongue, would it have made any difference? Yeah, Mac would have killed me.'

Sturgis just couldn't understand these two. They were intelligent, successful and otherwise fearless people. They obviously loved each other very much. Why couldn't they ever work things out?

'You're a good one to ask that question. You had your chance with the woman you loved, but you let her get away from you.' Quietly Sturgis said a prayer asking that his friends be given the chance to get it right. The chance he had never gotten.

Lost in his own thoughts, Sturgis barely noticed that Harm was getting more restless with each passing moment. Suddenly Harm screamed, "Mac!" and sat straight up in the bed clutching his chest.

Immediately Sturgis went to his friend and tried to calm him. The look on Harm's face told him that it wasn't going to be an easy job.

"It's okay Buddy, it's going to be alright," lied Sturgis. "You need to get your rest, though."

"No. It's not alright. Something is wrong, Sturgis. I can 'feel' it," demanded Harm.

"It was just a dream Harm. They have you on some pretty strong narcotics," explained Sturgis.

Harm had suddenly 'felt' a sudden tightening in his chest that took his breath away. At the same time he had seen Mac walking away from him. She was crying and waving goodbye to him. He knew it was no dream.

-------

_I was tired of Harm ALWAYS coming to Mac's rescue. I decided that it was her turn. She IS a Marine. He has been so patient with her, almost like he pities her. If she showed him that she is still strong inside and out, and that she iswilling to give it all up for him, he might start to see her the way he used to._

Please R & R. All comments appreciated.


	5. Believe

**Divine Intervention**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I promise to give them back when I am finished._

_What I think it is going to take to get Mac and Harm together. What might happen after Christmas Eve._

_Thank you soooo much for your patience. This has been the hardest chapter for me to write. I hope it isn't too confusing. I have a hard time with dialogue._

Thank you also for all of the wonderful reviews. They kept me going when I wanted to give up. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter 5**

**Bethesda Medical Center**

**Mac's Hospital Room**

Mac slowly became aware of her surroundings. Someone in the other bed was trying to talk to her. Mac was having a hard time understanding her. Finally the woman's words were making sense.

"Hey, you're awake. How you feeling?" asked the other woman.

"I'm not sure," replied Mac.

"Are you in much pain?"

Surprisingly, Mac wasn't in any pain. "No. Has anyone been here to see me?" she asked.

"No, but you haven't been here very long," replied the young woman. With a mischievous grin, Angel asked, "Were you waiting for someone special?"

Pretending to ignore the woman's tone, Mac explained "Well, someone else was brought in with me and I was hoping to find out how he was doing.

"The nurses said something about a Commander being in better shape than you were."

"Did they mention his name?" asked Mac.

"No, I'm sorry,"

Whispering to herself, "I hope Harm's all right."

"Excuse me, but did you say Harm?" the young woman asked, obviously shocked.

Slightly irritated that her thought had been overheard, Mac responded, "yes."

"You don't mean Harmon Rabb, do you?" asked the woman.

Genuinely curious now, Mac couldn't help but show her surprise. "Yes, I do. Do you know him?"

Giving Mac a smile that showed her dimples, Angel responded, "I sure do. We attended Academy together. I'm Captain Angelique Hawkins, USMC, but everyone calls me Angel."

Mac looked at the young woman for a moment. She was smaller than Mac and her hair was much shorter, but she had a very friendly face and eyes that seemed to light up when she smiled, which she seemed to do a lot. "I'm Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, but everyone calls me Mac."

A look of genuine shock crossed the woman's face, "You're Mac?"

Almost frightened to answer Mac forced herself, "Yes, I am."

"Wow, Harm has told me so much about you. It is so nice to finally meet you." The woman continued to stare at Mac before saying, "Boy, he wasn't kidding, you really do look a lot like Dianne."

"So I've been told. Did you and Harm date too?" Mac surprised herself with this question.

"Me and Harm, date? No!" replied Angel with a look of disgust. "That would have been too, weird. He was dating Dianne, and she was my roommate. Besides I had my eyes on a friend of his."

"So, you and Harm have stayed in touch all this time?" asked Mac, wondering why she had never heard Harm talk about this woman before.

"Yeah, whenever Harm needs to talk about something, especially his love life," Angel asked hoping Mac would be interested in the topic, "Since I'm a pilot too, and a woman I think he sees me as a…liaison between two different worlds. Plus, I guess I'm a good listener."

"So, does he take your advice?" Mac asked wondering what Harm had told this woman about her.

"No, he really doesn't. Like I said, mostly, he talks and I listen. Sometimes I think he just needs to hear his thoughts out loud before he can understand them."

Trying to change the subject, Mac asked, "So did you get the Midshipman you had your sights on?"

The expression on Angels face changed quickly. "Yeah, well sort of. He and I got engaged, but…it didn't end well."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Mac really felt bad about bringing this woman down.

"That's okay." The woman brightened a little. "I have good memories of Sturgis, too."

Mac couldn't contain her surprise. "Sturgis? You and Sturgis…were engaged?"

The woman didn't miss a single beat, "You obviously know Sturgis Turner."

"He works at JAG HQ with Harm and me, didn't Harm tell you that?"

"No, but he wouldn't. He never brings up Turner's name when we talk." The twinkle came back into the young woman's face when she added, "Mostly he talks about you."

This made Mac very nervous. "Just how much has he told you about me?"

"Well, Colonel, please remember that he never thought you and I would meet. The odds were astronomical." Seeing the look on Mac's face Angel continued slowly, making sure to choose exactly the right words. "I know a lot about you, Mac.Probably more than you would like, but please understand that most of what he said was his way of trying to help you. He did tell me that he loved you.

Mac wasso shocked she couldn't even respond. Her thoughts were out of control, 'How could he tell every secret I had to someone I don't even know. Wait a minute, what was that last part?' "He told you that he loved me?'"

"Yes, he told me that he loved you more than anyone he has ever loved." Angel waited until that had soaked in a little before continuing, "I never understood why you two never got together."

"Me either," responded Mac. Again wanting to change the subject, and wanting to know more about this woman that seemed to know everything about her, Mac asked, "So what about you and Turner. Why didn't you two ever get it right?"

"Well, we almost did," Angel said sadly, "But duty got in our way. I couldn't understand him. I was so happy when he got his dolphins. I tried to be so supportive and encouraging when he went on his first submarine duty. I expected him to be the same way when I finally got a chance to see some action."

"You weren't going into combat?" asked Mac.

"No, I wasn't really going into combat, but I was going to be closer. It was very important to me to prove myself. You see, my father was a helo pilot in Vietnam. He was killed in action and I felt I needed to continue what he hadn't been able to. Kind of follow his example. You know what I mean. I had to prove something about being a real Marine, even though I was just a woman. " The woman took a deep breath before continuing. "Anyway, I was so excited. My CO had just given me my papers. I was going to Kuwait for Desert Storm. When I saw Sturgis coming off that boat for his first leave in six months, I couldn't wait to tell him the good news."

"Let me guess, he wasn't as excited about it?" asked an understanding Mac. 'How many times has Harm tried to keep me out of action?'

"No. He was angry. No matter how I tried, I couldn't make him understand how important it was to me. He just couldn't didn't get it. He felt like he had to protect me, like he had no faith in me to take care of myself." Sighing, the woman continued, "Anyway, we had a huge argument and he stormed off. I waited for him on the tarmac before I left. I thought for sure he would come see me off, but he never did. We haven't seen each other since."

"Wow, that doesn't sound like Sturgis. He seems so in control," stated Mac.

"I understood why he acted the way he did. He was afraid that I might get hurt, which of course, I did. You see, I accidentally got to see some combat and I was shot down. That's why I'm here, taking care of some old wounds." The young woman became lost in her thoughts. "I think Sturgis felt guilty about the way we ended things, especially after I was shot down. He blamed himself for not being there. I guess he could never forgive himself."

"Have you tried to contact him?"

"Well, I wrote him a letter, but I've never been brave enough to send it to him. I have it with me. I've carried it for years." Angel appeared to have an idea, "Would you give it to him for me? I would really appreciate it. I'd like for him to know that I forgave him, and maybe then he can forgive himself."

"Men are funny about things like that," laughed Mac. "I really don't think it would be appropriate for me to give him the letter though, he and I aren't that close."

"I understand, maybe you could just put it in his mailbox at the office. He wouldn't need to know how it got there. Please Colonel. I just want him to know that things happen for a reason. We just don't always know what that reason is.

Smiling, Mac agreed. "Never let it be said that I didn't understand how hard it is to be in love with a squid."

"Thank you, Ma'am. This really means a lot to me." Angel hesitated, "So, you are in love with Harm, aren't you?"

Mac felt the tears coming. "Yes."

"You better make your move soon. You only get so many chances at happiness. Don't be afraid of what might happen. Everything happens for a reason. It isn't supposed to be easy or make sense all the time," explained Angel.

Deciding that Mac needed a little more information, Angel continued, "Harm told me that he knew you were special from the first time he met you, but he didn't realize how special until you were assigned to an investigation onboard a sub. Some crazy corpsman had knocked him out, and when he came to, the guy was strangling you. Harm was able to stop the guy but you weren't breathing, and Harm didn't know how long you had been that way. In other words he thought he had lost you forever. Harm said that he had never felt such a sense of loss before. Not even when he found out the truth about his dad."

Mac simply stared at Angel, not knowing what to say. Angel decided to continue, "In other words he lost control. He realized that he couldn't stand it if he lost you and that scared the heck out of him."

Frustrated Mac asked, "Then why didn't he tell me?"

"He was afraid of losing you. You already meant more to him than anyone else in his life ever had and he didn't know how to handle it," explained Angel.

"Then why did he let me almost marry Mic?" asked a confused Mac.

"He talked to me after that night in Sydney. He finally made up his mind to give it a try when you got back to the States, but you showed up at the airport wearing Mic's ring."

"I gave him every opportunity to make his move. I wore that ring on my right hand for a long time, waiting on Harm to fight for me," explained Mac.

Surprised Angel said, "Are you serious? You know Harm. He's a boy scout, and an officer and a gentleman. It wouldn't have mattered if you wore that ring in your nose. You were wearing another man's ring, you were off limits. In his mind, you had made your choice and he loved you enough to let you go."

"But not enough to tell me," stated a disappointed Mac.

"He thought you were happy and he didn't want to mess that up. You have no idea how much guilt he felt after you and Mic broke up."

"He wasn't entirely to blame for that."

"No he wasn't. But secretly he was happy. He thought he had his chance, but again, Harm the Boy Scout couldn't break it off with Renee right after her father died. He thought you would give him time to help her through it and then you two could be together when he got back, but you had gone off to a carrier. He even came to you to try and talk things out but you didn't give him a chance," argued Angel.

Quietly Mac said, "I guess it was my turn to take some time to think."

"Sometimes you and Harm think too much. Harm thought his actions in Paraguay would show you how much he loved you. You thought he had to say the words." Angel let Mac think about this before continuing, "He would have fought Webb for your love, but you said 'never'. He resigned himself to the fact that all you would ever let him be was a friend. It hurt him and made him angry. Both at you and at himself, but he eventually realized that he still needed you in his life. If all he could be was your friend than he would be a good one. That is why he wants to help you have a baby, so that he will always have a reason to be with you."

Mac was crying now. Wondering how she could have doubted Harm all those times. Realizing that she was the one keeping them apart now, she asked, "So what can I do to make things right?"

You need to have trust in each other's motives and have faith in your hearts to make the right decisions. Things happen for a reason. There is a greater plan that we aren't supposed to understand. We all have to believe that sometimes good things happen, too."

Mac didn't know what was going on. She was feeling dizzy and she couldn't focus on Angel's face anymore. "What's going on?"

"It's time for me to go Sarah." The young Captain's voice was very faint but very clear. "You must make your decision. Do you love and trust Harm enough to go to him? You can hear him calling to you. Can't youSarah?"

"No, I can't hear him. He's not even here," pleaded Mac.

"Don't listen with you ears. Listen with your heart, that's where your gift comes from. He needs you so much. Don't give up on him and don't let him give up on you. Go back to him Sarah. You can hear him calling to you now, can't you?"

Mac could hear Harm's voice now, it was calling to her. "Mac, I need you to come back to me. Please. I love you." Suddenly her chest tightened and her body tingled all over. She almost felt as if she was floating, but her right side was hurting very badly.

**Harm's Room**

Sturgis had been holding Harm by the shoulders, trying to calm him down. He had been fighting Sturgis, saying that Mac was gone. Sturgis had tried to hit the nurse call button but it was on the other side of the bed. Pleadingly Harm called out, "Mac, I need you to come back to me. Please. I love you." Harm suddenly became rigid, as if he had been struck by lightning and collapsed in the bed.

Afraid that his friend was having a heart attack, Sturgis raced to the door to get help, but Harm's voice stopped him.

His voice was calmer now and he simply said, "Its okay, she came back to me," before he lost consciousness.

Sturgis had no idea what had gone on with his friend, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He grabbed the call button and pressed it until the nurse came.

The nurse checked Harm out thoroughly, but aside from his IV being loose and a slightlyelevated blood pressure, he was fine.

Sturgis decided he needed a break and walked out into the hall. The emergency room nurse he had spoken to earlier was coming down the hall toward him.

"Commander Turner?"

"Yes." Sturgis held his breath, unsure if he was ready for what she was going to tell him.

"Colonel Mackenzie is out of surgery, sir. She is a real fighter. We thought we lost her once, but she fought her way back." The nurse gave Turner time to absorb this information before continuing, "We had to shock her twice, but she came back. She must have a lot to live for, sir."

Turner looked at his friend's door, and thought about what he had just watched Harm go through. Maybe they were closer than either one of them knew. "Love. She is in love."

Following his gaze to the Commander's room the nurse smiled in understanding, "They will be moving her into the ICU on the third floor, sir. Would you like for me to let you know when you can see her?"

"Thank you, nurse. I would appreciate that very much." Sturgis went back into his friends room to tell him that everything was alright now, but he had a 'feeling' that Harm already knew.

_I hope you liked it. I think I can wrap it up in one more chapter. I will try to get it done before the Friday night ep._


	6. Faith, Hope and Love

**Divine Intervention**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I promise to give them back when I am finished._

_What I think it is going to take to get Mac and Harm together. What might happen after Christmas Eve._

_Thank you for all of the wonderfull reviews. Y'all are the best. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update but this story has taken on a life of its own and I didn't want to post anything until I knew where it was going. I didn't want to paint myself into a corner. Please read and review. More chapters to follow. I'm just not sure how many._

**Chapter 6**

**Bethesda Medical Center**

**1100 ZULU (0600 EST)**

**Harm's Hospital Room**

Sturgis was suddenly aware of a terrible pain in his neck. He slowly raised his head from the chair he had been trying to sleep in. With a soft groan he managed to stand and stretch his stiff and aching muscles. He looked to the bed and saw his friend lying there, still asleep. Slipping into the small bathroom he turned on the water in the sink and splashed some water onto his face. 'That helps a little,' thought Sturgis.

When he came back into the room, he noticed that Harm was moving. Stepping over to his long time friend he said, "Hey buddy, welcome back."

Harm took a long look at Sturgis before asking, "How is Mac?"

"She is holding her own," said Turner

The look on Turner's face spoke volumes. "Is it that bad?"

"The last I heard, she was still critical. Her vital signs were improving but she still had a long way to go. She is in the Intensive Care Unit," replied Turner.

Harm closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillow. 'What have I done?'

"The question is how you are doing?" asked a concerned Turner

"I've been better."

"Well Buddy, I think it is time we had a little talk. I don't usually stick my nose into other peoples business, but I'm going to make an exception in your case."

Harm was more than a little concerned about the way this was sounding. "I know what you are going to say, but I tried to keep her out of this."

"No Harm, that's not what I'm going to say. I'm going to say that I am sick and tired of watching you and Mac hurt each other."

"I didn't hurt her. Sadik Fahd's brother did that to her," replied an incredulous Harm.

"I don't mean that you hurt her physically. I mean that you and Mac have had so many chances to get together and you have blown every one of them. You didn't have enough faith in her to let her in on what was going on. You had to play the hero. You had to protect her….again, but it didn't work out that way this time? Did it? Did you ever stop to think what might have happened? How she would feel if you didn't come back? Especially when she found out that you were fighting her battles for her."

"I…I uh…I didn't think about that happening." Harm didn't want to hear this even though he knew his friend was right.

"Don't give me that. You were being selfish. You wanted to be Prince Charming coming to her rescue, just like Paraguay, but she turned the tables on you. If you had included her in the first place, maybe you wouldn't have been captured and she wouldn't have been shot. She has covered your six before. Why didn't you let her in this time?"

"She had such a hard time with Sadik, I…I didn't want her to have to go through that again," Harm's voice was barely a whisper. He had worried about her a lot then.

"You really love her don't you?" asked Turner.

"More than anything," said Harm.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" asked Harm.

"I mean tell me why you love her. What made you fall in love with her?"

Harm had never thought about this before. There were so many things he loved about her. How could he list them all?

Turner noticed the confusion and made the question a little less broad. "What about Mac is special?"

"Everything," replied Harm

Frustrated, Turner changed his tack, "Didn't you love the fact that she could stand up to you, in and out of the courtroom. That she could handle herself in any situation. Wasn't it her strength that appealed to you?"

Harm looked at his friend, "Of course."

"Then why did you try to take her strength away from her? Why didn't you have enough faith in her to take care of herself?"

"I just didn't want her to get hurt."

"But she did anyway. You forget who you're talking to. I know what it is like to lose the woman you love. I screwed that up pretty good. I wanted to keep her here, safe with me. I didn't want her to go off and get hurt, but I hurt her more than anything that could have happened on a battlefield. I broke her trust. I didn't have enough faith in her to allow her to make her own decisions. I didn't include her. I forced her to prove herself and look what happened."

Harm looked at his friend. He could see the held back tears, and he understood exactly what Sturgis was saying.

Deciding that he had gotten through to Harm, Turner decided to play his ace. "Do you know that she is in love with you?"

Shocked Harm could barely speak, "She told you that?"

"She didn't intend to, but she let it slip a while back. She swore me to secrecy, and I wish now that I hadn't kept that promise. I only got one chance with Angel. You have had so many chances with Mac that I don't think you realize how lucky you are. This is it. If or when she pulls through, you had better make every possible effort to work it out with her or I will personally whip your six all over the JAG HQ."

"I understand, Sturgis," said Harm disheartened.

"I hope so," said Turner. "You know, Angel always said that everything happens for a reason. We just don't always know what those reasons are. I don't know why you and Mac have been given so many chances, when Angel and I only had one, but I couldn't consider myself a friend to you two if I didn't do everything possible to help you out. You can't have too many more chances left. You have got to make this one count."

Seeing the sincerity in his friends face, Harm felt guilty that he and Mac had been so foolish. He wished he could get Sturgis and Angel back together, but he knew that could never happen. "I won't waste this chance, Sturgis. I promise."

Just then the door opened and the Doctor walked in, "Hello, Commander Rabb. Let's see if we can't get you released today." The Doctor picked up Harm's chart and began studying it.

**Bethesda Medical Center**

**ICU Waiting Room**

**1230 ZULU (0730 EST)**

Harm had been given a good report. His cuts and bruises would heal and his concussion was a mild one. He was told to take at least a week off from work and stay at home and take it easy.

Harm had asked about Colonel Mackenzie, but the Doctor didn't have any information. So, when they had released him he had gone straight to the ICU. The nurse on duty told him that the Doctor was with the Colonel right now. Harm asked if he could talk to the Doctor as soon as he was finished and the nurse assured him that she would tell the Doctor that Harm wanted to see him.

Stepping into the waiting room for the ICU, Harm discovered Bud and Harriet. Harm couldn't believe how big Harriet was and couldn't believe that she was there in her condition. "Harriet, what are you doing here? You should be home with your feet up."

Harriet smiled at him, "You don't think I would let you go through this alone do you? Bud is going to ride to work with Commander Turner and I am going to stay here with you."

"Thank you Harriet, but I'm fine. Just a little sore, that's all.

Looking up at Harm with sympathy and understanding, "Harm, I know you won't leave this hospital until you know our Colonel is going to be okay andI'm not leaving here until I know that you are both okay."

Bud offered his support before suggesting that he and Commander Turner get going if the Commander wanted to go by his apartment to shower and change. They left Harm and Harriet in the waiting room.

Harm sat in one of the empty chairs just staring out into space. Harriet thought as she watched him, 'how lost he looks.' She knew she had to talk to him about what he was thinking, but it took her a moment to build her courage.

"Harm? Are you alright?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

Startled out of his thoughts, "I will be, as soon as I know Mac is going to be alright."

"Sir, I know this is none of my business but, have you two gotten closer?"

"We were working on it. I was beginning to think that we might actually work it out after her car wreck. I should have known something would happen."

"So you have told her how you feel about her?" asked Harriet.

"Not in so many words, but I did offer to father her children," Harm said with a smirk.

"Oh, so you had decided to work on a relationship?"

"Well no, not exactly."

Harriet looked at him in confusion, "weren't you two going in the wrong order."

Harm decided that Mac wouldn't mind if he told Harriet about Mac's condition. She was almost in tears when Harm had explained that Mac had endometriosisand that she would have difficulty becoming pregnant and even more difficulty carrying a baby full term. He also explained that he had offered to help, but she had turned him down.

"Poor Mac, I was just showing her pictures of my ultrasound a couple of months ago. Now I understand why she was so emotional. Harm, have you told her how you feel about her?" asked Harriet sincerely.

"Not in so many words, but I did give it all up to go to Paraguay and save her. If she had felt the same way, I'm sure we could have worked it out," said Harm quietly

Harriet looked at her friend in disbelief. 'He really doesn't think that she loves him?' She just had to talk to him about this. "You thought that when you left JAG and gave up your commission to go save her in Paraguay she would just run to your arms and you two would live happily ever after?"

"Something like that," Harm realized how ridiculous that sounded.

"Harm, isn't that what she just did for you?" ask a sincere Harriet.

Remembering what she had done and what had happened to her, Harm could only whisper a soft, "Yes."

"Yet, you haven't realized that she loves you?"

The realization hit Harm pretty hard. He could only stare at Harriet with tears in his eyes. Suddenly it all made since. He had expected her to realize how much he loved her because he was willing to give his life for her. Yet, she had been willing to do the same thing and he wasn't sure that she loved him.

"Harm, Mac loves you just as much as you love her."

Finally Harm found his voice, "How can you be so sure?"

A soft chuckle escaped Harriet's lips, "Honey, everyone can see it. Even Bud knows that there is something special between you two."

Harm couldn't help but chuckle too, "Even Bud? Harriet, what can I do to make this right? I've told her that I will always be there for her. I've offered to help her have a child. Yet, she continues to push me away."

"Harm, I know that having a baby is high on Mac's priority list, but I also know that she needs more than that. She has had so much happen in her life. She has so many conflicts to deal with, that even though she wants a baby, first she needs to feel like a woman again." Harriet saw the expression on Harm's face change, than she pressed on, "Every woman feels the need to have a baby. It's almost instinctual. She also knows that you want to have a baby. It would be natural for her to be afraid of letting you down if she couldn't give you one."

"Wait a minute, yes I want to have a baby, but more than that, I want to be with her. If she can't have one of her own, we could adopt. If I have learned anything from Mattie, it's that someone doesn't have to be a blood relation for you to love them."

"Harm, you need to tell that to Mac. She needs to know that you love her, first. There is a reason why humans date, get married, and then have children. Just look at Bud and I. We had a good strong relationship before we had little AJ and if we hadn't had such a strong relationship we could have never survived losing baby Sarah. I don't know why you and Mac have had to jump so many hurdles to be with one another, but you have to believe that things happen for a reason. You and Mac need to take the time to build a good, strong, loving relationship with each other, based on faith, hope and love before you try to have children."

"Thank you Harriet. I never even thought about it that way. This could be our last chance and I promise you that I am not going to waste it."

Harriet was about to give Harm some more encouraging words but the Doctor walked in at that moment. Harm turned to face him preparing for the worst. He was so numb, that he could barely feel Harriet take his hand and give it a gentle squeeze of support as the Doctor began to speak.

_I hope you liked it. I will post the rest as soon as possible. _


	7. Confession Time

**Divine Intervention**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I promise to give them back when I am finished._

_What I think it is going to take to get Mac and Harm together. What might happen after Christmas Eve._

Sorry it has taken so long to update. RL stepped in as well as computer problems. Not to mention my depression over the end of my favorite show. I have now finished the entire story and will post a chapter each day until I get them all up. There are ten chapters, by the way.

Constructive feedback is always welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

**Bethesda Medical Center**

**ICU waiting room**

**1300 ZULU (0800 EST)**

"How is she?" Harm asked the Doctor.

Trying to remain positive, but without building up false hopes, Doctor Booth said, "Well, she is improving. She is not out of the woods, but I'm cautiously optimistic of her recovery."

Harriet didn't have the patience to deal with this doctor, "What does that mean? How badly is she injured?"

Doctor Booth decided to give it to them straight and hope they could handle the truth. Raising her right arm and pointing to her right side the doctor continued, "The bullet entered her right side between two ribs. There was extensive damage to her right lung. We had to remove a portion of the lower lobe of that lung. The bullet continued on until it struck a rib and lodged against a vertebrae, about here," indicating and area in the middle of her own back.

Harm felt his own breathing stop and his knees began to buckle. Somehow he managed to find a chair to fall into. Harriet never let go of his hand. She just looked at him with understanding. She had been in his shoes before, when Bud had stepped on a land mine in Afghanistan. Harm and Mac had been there for her and Bud then and she would be here for them now.

Although Harm didn't really want to hear anymore, the doctor continued, "We don't know how much, if any damage has been done to her spinal cord. We won't know for sure until she regains consciousness and is able to tell us. Right now our biggest concern is her weakened condition due to loss of blood. We are continuing to give her blood, but that takes time. Right now, her blood pressure is dangerously low and we have placed her on a respirator to assist her breathing. If she has enough of a will to live to hold on for another…say twelve to twenty-four hours than I would predict a good outcome. She is young, healthy and in excellent physical condition. She should be able to adjust to losing part of her lung."

Harm had heard all he needed. She could come back from this. All she needed was to know that she had something to come back to. "When can I see her?"

The doctor seemed nervous, "We don't usually let anyone into the ICU, except for immediate family."

Harriet stopped the doctor in her tracks, "Doctor, we are her family. She doesn't have anyone else."

Harm looked at Harriet in shock at what she had just said. He had never thought about how close everyone at JAG was. He had just accepted it. He had also never realized just how alone Mac was in this world, but if she would let him, he would change that fact. Looking up to the doctor, "Please Doctor Booth let me see her."

Doctor Booth looked into the concerned faces of Harm and Harriet. Knowing that Lt. Colonel Mackenzie might need to know that there was someone here for her, she said, "All right, one at a time. It will be just a moment. The nurses are taking care of her right now. I'll send one of them to get you as soon as they are finished."

**Mac's room in the ICU**

**1330 ZULU (0830 EST)**

Taking a deep breath, Harm pushed open the door to Mac's room. He thought he had prepared himself for the worst. He was wrong. Looking at her, he couldn't help but think, 'she looks so small and frail in that big bed. Not like my kick butt Jarhead.'

He slowly made his way to her bedside. The steady beeping of her heart monitor and the rhythmic sound of the respirator were the only sounds in the room. Her face was so pale. The breathing tube made it impossible to see her lovely red lips. Her eyes were closed to him. He would give anything to see her beautiful chocolate colored eyes, fiery when they were arguing a case, sparkling when they were gently ribbing each other. He only had to close his own eyes to remember hers, but that was a pale imitation. Desperately he needed to see those eyes again.

Surveying the room, Harm took note of all of the equipment. There were tubes and wires everywhere. He hated to see her hooked up to all of that, but he knew it was keeping her alive. He felt the tears coming, but he fought them back. He had to be strong for her. 'No! No more 'Harm the Hero'. 'I have to be strong with her.'

Very gently, he touched her hand. Fearing that he might hurt her further, he couldn't bring himself to actually hold it. Using his fingertips, he lightly stroked the top of her hand and forearm, being careful not to touch the IV. "Oh Mac," he said as he released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "I'm here Mac. Just like I told you I would always be. I hope you know that I need you to always be here for me, too."

He heard a change in the beeping of her heart monitor. His musician skills told him that the tempo had picked up. Had she heard him, or should he alert a nurse? "Mac?" he asked breathlessly. "Can you hear me?" He watched for any sign of movement as he continued to stroke her arm. The beeping of the heart monitor gradually returned to it's former pace. He convinced himself that she was trying to respond to him the only way that she could. "Mac, I hope you can hear me, because I can't wait any longer to tell you that…I…I love you Mac. I always have, I guess. I don't know why it has taken me so long to say that but it's true. I love you so much that I don't know how to live without you." The heart monitor again started to beep faster. Taking this as a sign that she could hear him Harm continued, "That's right honey. You just keep trying to come back to me. I'll be right here, waiting." Grasping her hand gently, Harm began to rub small circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. He just needed to touch her. He needed to convince himself that she was really here. Harriet had said something about having faith, hope and love. He had faith in Mac not to give up. He had hope that she would pull through this and he had love for her. He had enough love to help both of them and love is the greatest of all.

**ICU waiting room**

**1400 ZULU (0900 EST)**

Harriet had been sitting in the waiting room for a while when Harm came staggering in. She stood as quickly as she could. "Harm, are you okay?"

He was beginning to feel his own injuries now, "Yes, Harriet. I will be." Looking at his long time friend, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Harm. How is Mac?"

Harm thought about that question and realized that he didn't have any idea. "I don't know. She looks pretty rough. She has so many tubes and wires hooked up to her body that I was almost afraid to touch her, but I talked to her and I think she could here me." Letting Harriet absorb this information, Harm continued, "The nurse said they needed to check her vitals and drainage tubes. They asked me to leave."

Harriet closed her eyes to gather her emotions. When she opened them she laid her hand on Harm's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Harm looked at Harriet and gave her a weak smile. How could this woman, obviously uncomfortable from the effects of being pregnant with twins, have the strength to stay here with him all day? 'I have got to convince her to go home and rest,' Harm thought. Quickly coming up with a plan, he began, "They said that one of us could go in to see her as soon as they were finished. I thought maybe you should go this time. She needs to know that we are all here for her."

Confused that Harm wouldn't want to spend as much time with Mac as he could, she simply nodded at the Commander.

Seeing her expression, Harm decided to explain his thinking, "After you see her, I want you to go home and rest." Noticing that she was going to argue with him, he cut her off, "I'll be fine. You need to concentrate on your health and the babies, besides I am going to stay in there with her as much as they will let me, and you would just be sitting here in this little room by yourself."

A look of understanding came to Harriet's face, "I want to be here if you need me."

"Believe me, Harriet, your being here means more to me than I can say, but I will be okay. You're getting close to your due date and if anything were to happen to you or the babies, I could never forgive myself…and neither could Mac."

"Okay Harm, I'll go home." She knew that he was right, but she was disappointed that she wasn't able to help her friends when they needed it, "but you have to promise to call me, if you need anything."

"I will," he said. Then giving her a grin, "but right now I'm going to call Bud and have him come take you home." After calling Bud and explaining the situation, Harm took Harriet's hand and led her to the large window that looked into Mac's room. He felt Harriet tense when she first saw Mac. The nurse was just leaving the room and Harm gave Harriet's hand a squeeze to let her know that she could go in now.

**Mac's Room**

Harm had been sitting by her bedside since Bud and Harriet had gone. He only left her side when the nurses asked him to, and they only did that when they needed to work on her. He was glad he couldn't stay for some of the things he knew they were doing to her. Now Harm sat in his chair just holding her hand and reflecting on how important Mac was to everyone in the JAG family.

Harriet's visit had been difficult for her. It was always hard to see someone you think of as strong in such a weakened condition. Mac wasn't even breathing by herself. Harm had waited with Harriet until Bud had shown up.

Bud had only stood at the window and looked in. He couldn't even go into her room. Mac had always been a hero for Bud, someone he admired and respected. She was someone that could relate to his childhood and had given him unconditional support and guidance in almost every aspect of his life. She had even taught him to dance.

Harm had noticed the tears in Bud's eyes as he reached up to place a hand on Harm's shoulder in quiet support. The emotion was very evident in Bud's voice when he quietly said, "Harm, if either of you need anything, please call me. I wouldn't be what I am today without the two of you. I owe you both more than I could ever repay and I want to do anything I can to help." The fact that Bud used Harm's first name instead of 'Sir' or 'Commander' touched Harm. Bud wasn't speaking to him as a senior officer but as a friend. Harm had to bite the inside of his lip and take a deep breath to regain his control before he could whisper, "Thanks Bud." Harriet had given Harm a reassuring hug before taking Bud's arm and heading for the exit.

Harm didn't know how long he had been sitting there. He had felt her hand twitch a few times but she had not opened her eyes. The nurses acted like she might be getting better. Her blood pressure was still very low but it was staying fairly steady and she was slowly being weaned off of the respirator. The longer she relied on that to breath, the harder it would be for her to recover. They seemed to be concerned about the possibility of infection and pneumonia.

Harm stared at her beautiful face and thought about all that they had been through together and how quickly they had become so close. How had they come to this point? Why had he been so afraid? Had Sturgis been right about things happening for a reason? What reason could there be for her to have to suffer so much in her life? Harm felt the guilt begin to build inside him. He had caused some of that suffering. She had hurt him too, but how many times had Harm hurt her without even knowing it.

Harm remembered when they had first met. He had been attracted to her immediately. Of course, she did look like Dianne. It had taken a long time for him to get over that. He really wasn't sure when that happened. Maybe that was what he was afraid of for so long. He and Dianne had been close for a long time, but than he had lost her.

Was he afraid the same thing would happen if he and Mac started dating? He knew that he had never had a friend like Mac before. She was as loyal to him as anyone had ever been, but she wasn't afraid to tell him when he was going too far. They had trusted each other then. She had followed him on so many crazy adventures and saved his six so many times.

He thought about their first trip to Russia. She had been willing to get on that train to Beloika with him, even though she knew they could have been killed. She had convinced him to trust her that time and because of that he had been able to find out the truth about his dad. She had seen him cry over it and not judged him to be weak.

'Is that what made me hold back in Sydney? Was it the fear of messing up our friendship?" God he had wanted her that night. 'Was it because I was so physically attracted to her? Did I think that was all there was to us?' "No, the real problem was that I knew there was something more to us and I had never felt that way before. I was a coward." Thinking back on all the women he had dated, even though he knew he cared for them, he had never really loved them. Not like Mac.

It had taken Singer's murder and his subsequent imprisonment for him to realize how much he missed having Mac in his life. All of that time alone in his cell had given him a chance to reflect on what was really important to him. 'If she just hadn't gone to Paraguay.' He had asked her not to go, but by then she was fed up with him. She had told him as much, "You only show an interest when I have one foot out the door." Harm would never forget that line.

She was right. He had only tried to get closer to her when he thought he was going to lose her. 'It's no wonder she gave up on us. How did she hang on as long as she did?' He had let her down too many times.

Harriett's words to the doctor rang in his ears, "Doctor, we are her family. She doesn't have anyone else." 'I know now, why she turned to Mic and then Clay so quickly. She was all alone and I was too scared to see that she wanted me to be there for her. How could I have been so blind? She showed me so many times how much she cared for me, but I just kept pushing her away. I understand now, why she said never'

He had been so cruel to her over Mattie's custody hearing. "This is too important for you to screw up." That was what he had said to the best friend he had ever had. He had said it to hurt her, as if she had been the one to screw up what they had. Yet, being the true friend that she was, she had come to the hearing and tried to convince the judge to let Mattie live with him. When that didn't work out she had convinced Mattie's dad that it would be better for everyone if he stepped aside until he got his life together.

He had learned so much from Mattie about how to love unconditionally. Love was something that was so easy to give to Mattie. She had needed him and it felt so good to be needed by someone. Now he realized how much he had needed her, and how much he needs Mac.

Maybe that was what Sturgis meant about things happening for a reason. Maybe they needed to go through all of this to realize how special they are to one another. What they have is worth fighting for. They are both older now, more mature. While the physical attraction is still there, it is not center stage. Maybe now they can just enjoy being together in a relationship. Knowing that they have overcome so much already, will give them the strength to face whatever is to come in the future.

Harm was so lost in his thoughts that at first he did not hear the change in the heart monitor. A slight movement of the hand he was holding brought him back to the present quickly. "Mac, can you hear me?" Waiting a few seconds he continued, "Come on Marine, open those beautiful brown eyes for me." Her eyelids fluttered a few times but did not open. "Sarah, I need you to wake up. I have to tell you that I love you, and I need you to be awake so that I know you hear me."

Mac's hand squeezed his hand again. "That's my girl just keep fighting," Harm said but his look never left her eyes. He suddenly noticed a single tear coming from her right eye. Reaching up with his left hand he gently thumbed it away saying, "Aw Mac, don't cry. If you just open your eyes and come back to me I'll do everything I can to make sure you never cry again."

With an obvious effort Mac slowly opened her eyes, but the tears continued to fall. Harm was leaning over her now, their faces mere inches apart. "Thank you for coming back to me Sarah," he said as he gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Looking into her eyes he saw the sadness they held. "Mac, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere ever again. You are the most important thing in my life and nothing else matters. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." To confirm his commitment he raised the hand he held to his lips and softly kissed her knuckles.

Her tears continued to fall but her eyes seemed to lose their focus. Harm cupped his left hand to her cheek as he felt her loosen her hold on his right hand. "Don't fall out on me now Marine," he joked. His humor quickly changed to horror as he saw her eyes roll back and heard the alarm sound on the heart monitor.

"No! Don't leave me, I need you!" he screamed. Then he sobbed "Sarah. Please don't leave me. I love you." His horror was amplified as he felt her limp hand slip from his grasp. So focused was he that he didn't notice the medical staff rush into the room.

He jumped slightly as felt firm hands grasped his upper arms and push him toward the door. "I'm sorry Commander, but you need to let us do our jobs and take care of our patient. We will do everything we can. I promise."

Harm felt himself being pushed out into the hallway before he realized what was happening. He turned to go back to her but the door was already closed to him. Quickly moving to the window he caught one more glimpse of Mac before one of the nurses pulled the curtain over it. The emotions he had controlled for so long finally overtook him. As the tears came fast and free his knees suddenly became too weak to hold him up. Burying his head in his hands he leaned back against the wall and slowly slid to the floor.

"Dad, please send her back to me. I can't lose her now. Please Dad," begged Harm.


	8. An Unselfish Love

**Divine Intervention**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I promise to give them back when I am finished._

_What I think it is going to take to get Mac and Harm together. What might happen after Christmas Eve._

_This chapter gets a little spiritual and a little paranormal. No offense is intended. This is just my way of looking at life and death. I can't help it, I'm a little spiritual and a little paranormal ,too. Hope you like it._

_Oh yeah, this chapter might need a tissue warning. (evil laugh)_

**Chapter 8**

**Outside ICU room 3**

**2215 ZULU (1715 EST)**

Court had gone to recess early today and Sturgis had been relieved to get away in time to stop and check on Mac and Harm. He had heard the Code Blue announcement as he stepped off the elevator. Trying not to fear the worst he stopped at the waiting room first. Finding it empty he continued on to the room Mac was in.

Outside Mac's room he found Harm sitting on the floor with his elbows resting on his knees and sobbing into his hands. Sturgis could hear his long time friend mumbling, but couldn't make out the words. It almost sounded like prayers.

Realizing his worst fears were true, Sturgis said nothing, but simply lowered himself to the floor beside Harm and started to say a few prayers of his own.

**Inside Mac's room – ICU ward**

**Same time**

Mac had so wanted to talk to Harm, one last time. He had finally said the words she had waited so long to hear, but because of the respirator tube she hadn't been able to speak. She had seen them coming for her. They were telling her to come to them because it was her time, but she didn't want to. She wanted to stay with Harm, forever.

She had felt her strength failing but she fought with everything she had just to open her eyes. His words had touched her. He needed to know that she heard him when he said he loved her. She knew her time was short and she didn't want him to live with the guilt he would feel if he thought she didn't know how he felt when she did pass.

He had kissed her forehead so tenderly and she had savored it. Mac had gotten the one thing she had wanted…his love. She had wanted to tell him that she loved him too, but all she could manage was a slight squeeze of his hand. He had seemed to understand what she meant. She didn't mean to cry. He had asked her not to, but she couldn't help it. She was overwhelmed by the realization that they could never be.

Her tears were sad tears, but not for herself. She was sad that she was leaving him all alone. She would never be able to make him happy. They had wasted so many chances and now they had run out of them. It was her fault. It was always her fault. She had caused so many men pain because they were in a relationship with her and now she was causing Harm pain.

Mac was being pulled away from the bed. She could now see the doctors and nurses working on her, trying desperately to bring her body back to life. She glanced away from the bed knowing that they were making a futile effort. That is when she saw him staring at her. It was Harm, but it wasn't. Thinking to herself, 'dying really messes with your head.' She looked at the young man more closely. It looked like Harm but than again, it didn't.

He was younger and he had on Lieutenant's insignia. He also sported a short, thin mustache. Oh no, I really am dead. It's Harm, Sr. He's come to take me with him.

The young navel lieutenant reached out for Mac's hand, but she quickly pulled away. "Don't be afraid, Sarah. I'm here to help you," he said in a soft tone that was so like Harm's.

Mac felt an instant trust with the figure, but she didn't want to leave her own Harm, "I can't go with you, sir. I can't leave him here all alone. He has finally made me happy and I need to be able to make him happy. He has lost so many people in his life. Please, I can't leave him now."

The young pilots face softened and a small smile lit up his eyes, "Sarah, do you love him that much?"

"Yes sir! I love him more than anything, sir. I have already caused him so much pain over the years and now I can't make it up to him," sobbed Mac. "Now I have done the one thing he feared most. Just when he dropped his guard and let me into his heart, I have abandoned him."

Harm, Sr. studied the young woman closely. He was amazed at her inner strength. Harm, Sr. could read what was truly in her heart. It was a true and unselfish love. She had not tried to make a deal with him for her own sake for he could tell that she was not afraid to die. She simply wanted to make his son happy.

Harm, Sr. smiled at Mac and then reached his hand out toward her, "its okay Sarah, you know that you can trust me."

Realizing that Harm, Sr. was here to help them she slowly took his hand, prepared to follow him just as she had always followed his son.

**Outside Mac's room – ICU ward**

Sturgis had prayed hard for both of his friends. Harm was sobbing softly beside him. Sturgis reached out his long arm and placed it over his friend's shoulders to let Harm know that he wasn't alone.

Harm looked at his friend through his tears, his voice barely audible, "I told her, Sturgis. I told her how much I loved her and how much I needed her in my life."

Slightly shocked at his friend's emotional declaration, Sturgis asked, "Was she able to hear you?"

Taking a shaky breath, Harm answered slowly, "Yes, she…she opened her eyes…and squeezed my hand. Then she started…crying. Her eyes looked so sad, Sturgis. I thought it would make her happy, but all it did was hurt her. Then she did what everyone I love does." Harm squeezed his eyes closed trying to block out his last vision of the woman he loved more than life itself. "She left me Sturgis. I begged her to come back but she didn't. I guess I have let her down so many times…that she…she just couldn't…believe me this time."

"Hey!" Sturgis gently shook his friend. "She knows you better than that. What do you think has kept her hanging on all this time? I have never known that Marine to give up on anything and she sure as heck isn't going to start with you. She is in there fighting just as hard as she can to come back to you."

Pausing for a moment to let his words sink in Sturgis went on, "Now, I'm not going to let you give up on her. She deserves better than that, especially from you. So, stop feeling sorry for yourself and start believing in her."

Shocked at Sturgis' words, and ashamed that they were true, Harm whispered, "I just wanted her to be happy. That's all I ever wanted was for her to be happy. I just need one more chance. I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy if I can just have one more chance."

The door to Mac's room opened and the doctor appeared. Harm braced himself for the worst as he approached the tall thin woman. The perspiration on her forehead told him that she had worked hard to bring his Mac back to him. As she reached out and gently grasped his upper arm, Harm could feel his faith start to slip but he refused to let it go completely.


	9. Love is the Greatest of These

**Divine Intervention**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I promise to give them back when I am finished._

_What I think it is going to take to get Mac and Harm together. What might happen after Christmas Eve._

_Wow! Thanks for the feedback. I'm glad you like the story._

**Chapter 9**

**Outside Mac's room – ICU ward**

**2230 ZULU (1730 EST)**

Sturgis stepped up behind his friend and placed a hand on his back and firmly grasped his arm. He would be there for Harm in any way needed.

Doctor Booth began slowly, "She developed a fluid build up around her heart. The pressure became so great that her heart simply didn't have enough room to continue beating. We were able to insert another drainage tube to alleviate the pressure and we've altered some of her medication." Hesitating to make sure Harm had absorbed everything she had said the doctor continued, "I thought we had lost her there for a moment but she fought her way back." Looking deeply into Harm's eyes to emphasize her next words, the doctor says simply, "I think she must have someone very special to live for."

Harm closed his eyes in relief. One more chance, he had prayed for it and he had gotten it. Now he made up his mind to take full advantage of it. He would do anything in his power to make her happy. Finding his voice again, Harm asked, "Can I see her?"

Sympathy filled the doctor. She understood his need to reassure himself that she was still here. "We still need to finish up some procedures and we will be running more tests shortly, but you can go in now for a few moments. After that I want you to let your friend take you to the cafeteria and get something to eat. As strong as that marine in there is, I sure don't want her mad at me when she does wake up only to find out that you didn't take care of yourself."

Sturgis took a step forward and assured the doctor that he would make sure that Harm did just as he was told. Knowing Mac better than the doctor, he knew he didn't want that Marine angry with him. Leading Harm gently to the door, Sturgis gave him a reassuring smile before pushing him in. "I'll be right here for buddy."

**Mac's Room – ICU Ward **

The medical staff noticed Harm coming back into the room. They had watched his devotion to this woman over the last few hours and understood his need to reconnect with her. They backed away from the bed to give him some room.

Harm barely noticed their reverence. His concentration was focused on the face of the woman he loved. He crossed the distance to her bedside in two long strides and carefully took hold of her hand. "Thank you Sarah. Your coming back to me has made me the happiest man in the world. When you get through this I promise to do everything in my power to make you as happy as I am right now." Gently squeezing her hand and taking a deep breath, Harm continued, "You know I never make promises I can't keep, so you just keep on fighting Marine. I'm under orders to go get something to eat and the staff still needs to take care of you, but I'll be back soon, Mac. I'll be here as long as you'll have me." Harm slowly placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then rested his own forehead there, "I love you, Mac. I'll never doubt your love for me again and I'll never give you any reason to doubt mine. Just be here when I get back."

The medical staff was fighting back tears of their own when Harm slowly turned to leave. They resumed their work on the beautiful Marine Colonel with an increased sense of awe. These two shared something that most could only dream of, and they were going to do everything possible to make sure this woman was going to be here for this man.

**Mac's Room – ICU Ward **

**0945 Zulu (0445 EST)**

Harm was sitting in the recliner that the staff had placed in Mac's room. It was much more comfortable than the straight back chair he had been sitting in. He had eaten as much as he could. To be honest he didn't have much of an appetite, but he had tried. Bud had shown up just as he and Sturgis were leaving the cafeteria. He handed Harm a small sports bag and explained that he had talked to a nurse and she had arranged for Harm to take a shower and shave. Bud had carefully packed three complete changes of clothes and Harm's toiletries travel bag. Apparently everyone knew that Harm wasn't leaving this hospital without Mac.

The shower had refreshed him and he took up his bedside vigil with renewed vigor.

Apparently the new medication was doing its job. Mac's blood pressure was steadily getting higher. It was almost normal now. Her breathing had improved to the point that she had been removed from the respirator completely. Harm now sat, transfixed by her beauty. His eyes were growing increasingly heavy and he finally could resist no longer. Never letting go of her hand, Harm laid his head on his forearm and quickly dropped off to sleep.

Harm's dreams were full of memories of Mac. Many of their happiest times had come during some of their most dangerous adventures. Suddenly Harm was standing in a clearing surrounded by forests and mountains. Harm recognized this as the place he had found out about his dad. He felt rather than saw someone walk up behind him. He turned expecting to see Mac standing there, but it wasn't her. It was his father.

"Dad?" whispered Harm. "Is that you?"

"Yes son, it's me. I guess you're too big for me to call 'Little Harm' any more," the man said with a sad smile. "I wanted to come back to you and your mother, Harm, I tried everyway possible. It just wasn't meant to be."

"I know Dad. I understand it a lot better now, than I used to," replied Harm truthfully.

"You know, I've watched over you ever since my death. I guess you could call me your guardian angel. I'm not the only one though. You've got a lot of friends up here. I guess that's one of the hazards of life in the military, you lose so many people you care about."

"Yeah Dad, I've lost a lot of people I cared about over the years. It's good to know that they made it to heaven. Maybe there is hope for me."

"Son, I know that you carry around a lot of guilt for some of the things you've done, but forgiveness is given freely. All you have to do is ask for it and it will be granted."

"Thanks Dad, for everything. Thank you for helping Sarah to come back to me."

"Well your welcome, but you and she had more to do with that than I did. It was the total unselfishness that you both displayed that allowed her to come back. You both truly wanted nothing but the opportunity to make the other happy. That is 'true love'." His father looked at his son with a renewed pride, "that is what earned you another chance."

Harm simply stared at his father. Could that be all there was to it. Was that what had kept them safe through everything. The fact that there love was so strong and true.

His father smiled as he heard his son's thoughts. "Yes son that is why you two have been able to come through all of your close calls. Everything that has happened to either of you has happened to bring you to this point in your lives. There are difficult times awaiting you, but there are also wonderful beautiful times awaiting you. Just remember what your friend Harriet said about 'faith, hope, and love. They are all important but love is the greatest of these."

**Mac's Room – ICU Ward**

**1111 ZULU (0611 EST)**

Harm felt something tugging him away from this Russian forest where he had found out the truth about his dad. Harm fought it long enough to reach out and hug his father one last time, "Thank you, Dad and I love you."

His father gratefully returned the hug, "Your welcome son, and I love you, too. I am so proud of the man you've become."

Stepping out of each others embrace, they both came to attention and saluted on another.

Harm was snapped out of his dream by a gentle tugging on his right hand. Raising his head he quickly took in his surroundings and realized he was still in Mac's hospital room. The tugging was more of a weak squeeze. He looked back to the face of the woman he loved more than anything and saw her eyes flutter slightly.

He pressed the call button, just in case something happened like it did the last time she woke up.

Standing and leaning over until their lips were almost touching, Harm whispered, "Sarah, I'm here waiting for you when you're ready to wake up." Then he gently place a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back to await her reaction.

He wasn't disappointed. A slight smile came to her lips and her eyes slowly fluttered until he saw the beautiful pools of molten chocolate gazing up at him. He couldn't stop the smile that engulfed his own face.

"Hey," Harm whispered.

"Hey," Mac replied hoarsely.

"You really scared me this time, Marine," Harm stated with an exaggerated sternness.

"I'm sorry, Harm. I…really scared…myself too."

The nurse had responded to the call button immediately. She caught sight of the two just as she entered the room. Respecting the intimate moment she quietly retreated from the room and stood just outside the door.

"It's okay now, Mac. Everything is going to be okay from now on. I promise." Again Harm leaned down and planted a tender kiss on Mac's lips, "I love you. We have everything we need. We have faith, hope and love and love is the greatest of all."

Tears again fell down Mac's cheeks, but this time, Harm could tell by her eyes that they were not tears of sadness but tears of joy. "Oh Harm, I love you, too. More than you will ever know."

Deciding she had given them enough time alone the nurse quietly made her way into Mac's room to check on her patient. Harm reassured Mac that he would be back as soon as the nurse was finished and slipped out the door.


	10. Angels among us

**Divine Intervention**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I promise to give them back when I am finished._

_What I think it is going to take to get Mac and Harm together. What might happen after Christmas Eve._

I waited until the finale to post this. I thought we shippers might need a lift but we got a happy ending after all. So here is the last chapter. Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated.

**Chapter 10**

**One week later**

**Mac's room – Bethesda**

**1115 ZULU (0615 EST)**

Mac's recovery had been just short of miraculous. She still had very little stamina and was easily winded, but she had improved enough for the doctor to allow her to go home today, as long as she had someone there to watch out for her. Harm had quickly volunteered and she had accepted eagerly.

Mac had been surprised though that almost all of her friends had promised to look after her as well. She wasn't exactly sure how families worked because of her experience with her own family, but she was sure that what she had with her friends at JAG came pretty close.

Even the Admiral had called from Italy, just to check on her. Mac had been so touched by his effort on her behalf that she could hardly keep the emotion out of her voice. AJ had sensed as much and had let her off the hook somewhat by joking about the fact that she couldn't take too much time off because Cmdr. Rabb needed someone to keep him out of trouble.

She had chuckled with relief and thanked him for his call, but he had turned serious as he said his goodbyes. "Mac, you hold a very special place in my heart. I have been praying for your recovery since I got word of what happened to you. Francesca and her mother have lit candles for you and have prayed for you as well. Always remember Mac, that you are a wonderful person and that your being on this earth has had a positive effect on a lot of peoples lives. You are loved Mac, and you would be sorely missed by all of us if we lost you. Speaking of love, I understand that you and a certain Cmdr. have finally come to a realization?"

Mac's voice was so choked with emotion that she could hardly manage a "Yes sir."

"It's about time. I expect an invitation to the wedding," AJ said jokingly.

Having recovered somewhat Mac responded, "Of course, sir. I had hoped you would still be willing to give me away."

"Of course I will Colonel, I would still be honored." Emotion was now affecting AJ, and he decided to end the call. "You take care of yourself, Colonel. Just let me know when and where about the wedding."

"Yes sir. Thank you again, sir," responded Mac

"You're welcome Colonel. Goodbye, Mac"

"Goodbye…AJ," choked Mac.

That had been two days ago and now Mac was anxiously awaiting Harm's arrival. She had already showered and dressed in a warm loose fitting workout suit. Harriet had been kind enough to go to Mac's apartment and pack a bag for her.

Mac felt Harm coming down the hall rather than heard him. "Come in," she called just as he raised his hand to knock. As they entered Mac realized that Sturgis was with him.

Smiling at them both she said, "Hi, guys. Are you here to spring me?"

Harm laughed softly, "Mac, it's just after 0600. I think we should at least wait for Dr. Booth to make her rounds, don't you?"

Feigning disappointment Mac sighed, "I guess."

Sturgis had been out of town on an investigation for the last five days. He was staring at Mac so intently it was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable. "What?" she finally asked.

Embarrassed, Sturgis stammered a bit, "I'm sorry Mac. You…uh…just look so much better than you did the last time I saw you. After what you have been through, I…uh…I guess I am just amazed at your recovery."

"Yeah well, I have had a lot of help and support from my friends," answered Mac reaching out for Harm's hand.

"Do you remember much of what happened?" Sturgis asked. He had always been curious about the recollections people had after near death experiences.

Mac seemed to be searching her memories of the last week or so. So much of it was fragmented. Images floated through her mind, those of Harm being tortured, and then he didn't answer her after she had shot the terrorist. His tender words as he cradled her in his arms just before the ambulance arrived were what had given her the strength to hold on until help got there.

She hadn't discussed with Harm the visit she had with his father but she was pretty sure they weren't ready for that little revelation. Then the young woman she had met, in what she assumed was the emergency room, came to her mind. "Actually Sturgis, I met someone in the ER that knew you a long time ago."

"Does this person work here in the hospital?" asked Sturgis obviously interested.

"No, she said she was here in the hospital to take care of some old wounds. She told me that she attended the Academy with you and Harm, and that the two of you were very close," Mac said with a smile.

"Wait a minute Mac," interrupted Harm. "I've been with you since you came in and I haven't seen anyone from the academy. When did you meet this person?"

Mac thought for a minute, "It must have been in the emergency room, right after I was brought in."

"Did you catch her name, Mac?" asked Sturgis.

"Yes…uh…Angela…no Angelique. Angelique Hawkins. She was a Captain in the Marine Corps. She said she was a helo pilot."

Sturgis was visibly shaken at this announcement. He studied Mac's face very closely before loudly saying, "Colonel, if this is your idea of a joke it isn't funny."

Harm broke in, "Come on Sturgis, Mac wouldn't do that to you. She can't possibly know about Angel anyway."

Barely able to contain his anger, "No, but you do. Did you put her up to this?" he asked Harm.

Trying not to appear as hurt as he was feeling, Harm simply said, "You know me better than that."

Thoroughly confused Mac could only ask, "What are you talking about? What happened between you and Angelique?"

Sturgis tried to calm himself before responding, "Mac, you could not have met Angel a week ago. She was killed in action almost fifteen years ago, during the first Gulf War."

"What? That's impossible. She was talking to me from the other bed. She told me all about your break up. She even left a letter for me to give to you," explained Mac.

Shaking his head Sturgis tried to maintain his composure, "Mac, you must have been hallucinating. Your body had just been through a traumatic shock."

"Yeah Mac, you were pretty out of it when they brought you in," explained Harm.

"How would I know about her? I've never even heard either of you talk about her, and how do you explain the letter she gave me?" asked Mac.

Harm interrupted, "Where is this letter Mac?"

"The nurses put it in the bag with my personal belongings I came in with," explained Mac. "It should be on top."

Harm made his way to the cabinet Mac had indicated and opened the bag. Sure enough, there on top was a letter in a manila envelope lying on top. Taking the envelope from the bag, Harm read the name 'Sturgis' written in a very familiar handwriting. Handing the letter to Sturgis, Harm said "Isn't that her handwriting?"

Snatching the envelope from Harm and ripping it open, "I'll get to the bottom of this." Sturgis then pulled the contents out and began to read the letter. Tears began to form in his eyes as he continued reading.

Mac's attention was drawn away from Sturgis as she noticed Harm bend over to pick up something that had fallen from the envelope. "What's that?"

Harm looked at her sadly, "It's a Marine Corps flight suit patch. It looks like her flight wings but it's hard to tell for sure. It's been burned pretty badly."

Sturgis looked up from the letter and carefully took the fragile piece of material from Harm. "That's what it is. The letter said she wanted me to have them." Tears were beginning to fall as he spoke again, "She said she didn't need them anymore…she had gotten a new pair."

"Sturgis are you alright?" asked a very concerned Mac.

Looking at his friend, "Yes…No…I've got to get some air." Sturgis quickly turned and left the room.

"Harm, I'm sorry. I had no idea," pleaded Mac.

"I know Mac. He'll be alright. He just needs some time to come to terms with it," explained Harm.

"You seem to have accepted my encounter with a ghost pretty easily," she stated somewhat confused.

"Uh…well Mac. The truth is that I may have had my own encounter, so to speak."

Looking at Harm in surprise, "What do you mean Harm?"

Harm was feeling very uncomfortable now, "The morning that you woke up…I…uh…I had a dream that my dad came to see me. He told me that he was watching over me and that everything would be all right. He also told me that he loved me…and that he was proud of me."

"Oh God, Harm. He came to see me too, just after you first told me you loved me. I thought that I was dying and he was coming to take me away from you."

Harm sat on the side of the bed and quickly wrapped her in a warm embrace, "I thought you were dying, too. I asked him to bring you back to me…and he did."

They sat on the bed holding on to one another as the realization of what they had experienced sank in. After a few minutes Mac broke the silence, "Harm, can you tell me about Angelique? About what happened to her?"

Harm pulled out of the embrace and took hold of Mac's hand as he smiled at the thought of his old friend. "She was a great friend, Mac. Angel was like a little sister to Keeter and me. Whenever we had a problem with a girl, she would set us straight. If it hadn't been for Angel I never would have gotten my first date with Dianne. I still talk to her sometimes, when something is bothering me that I can't talk to anyone else about."

Mac laid her head against Harm's shoulder, "that's what she told me. That you talked and she listened. She said that she thought you just needed to hear your own thought out loud, before they made sense."

Chuckling softly Harm said, "That sounds like Angel."

"What happened to her Harm?" a curious Mac asked softly.

"She was on a supply run. It was a humanitarian mission to a remote village that had been damaged in one of our bombing runs. She and another helo were on there way back when they heard a mayday call. A helo that was picking up a SEAL team was taking rifle fire and it was going down."

"Did she try to rescue them?" interrupted Mac.

"Yeah, they were only a couple minutes away and the ETA on any other helos was over ten minutes," explained Harm. "Angel sent the other helo in to pick up the SEALs and she tried to distract the shooters by flying between them and the other helo." Harm took a deep breath before continuing, "I talked to the pilot of the other helo afterwards. He was just starting to lift off with the SEALs, when he saw someone raise a hand held rocket launcher and aim it right at them. He said that Angel must have seen it too, because she flew between them and right at the guy with the rocket launcher." Harm had to stop to clear his throat as his emotions were beginning to affect him.

Mac tried to comfort him by gently rubbing his back, "Harm, it's okay, you don't have to go on."

Biting the inside of his lower lip Harm took a deep breath, "No. It's okay. She was a hero, Mac. Her biggest fear was that she wasn't good enough to follow in her father's footsteps. She was afraid that she couldn't be a 'real Marine' because she was just a girl." With a sad chuckle, "She proved everyone wrong, Mac. She was hit head on with that rocket. They barely found enough remains to get a positive DNA match. But she saved everyone on the other helo. They even gave her a medal. Of course, she never got to see it. Sturgis had to accept it for her. That was hard for him, because he never forgave himself for the way they parted."

"Harm, I'm so sorry. If I had known I never would have brought it up," explained Mac.

With a small smile, Harm looked at the woman he loved more than anything and said, "Mac, everything happens for a reason. Maybe this will help Sturgis find some closure and move on. I know it has helped me figure out what is really important to me." Pausing for effect and looking deeply into her eyes, "You," he added softly.

Mac laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly, before asking, "Harm, what if I can't give you a child?"

In a reassuring tone, "Mac, as badly as I want to have children with you, I want you more. If we can't have children, at least we will have each other. I love you, Mac. You are the most important thing in my life. I meant it when I said I never wanted to lose you."

Holding back tears, "Oh Harm, you have no idea how badly I needed to hear you say that. I love you, so much."

Harm placed a tender kiss on the top of her head and held her. They were still holding one another when the doctor came in to release her. Harm had gone to find Sturgis while the doctor made one last exam on Mac. She was sitting in the wheelchair with her bag on her lap when Harm and Sturgis came back into the room.

Grinning, Harm looked at her, "I take it your ready?"

Returning his grin, "I'm a Marine, Harm. I'm always ready."

Walking to the back of the wheelchair and taking hold of the handles, Harm responded "Well then, let's go Colonel."

Before he could start out of the room, Mac reached up and took Sturgis' hand, "Sturgis, I'm sorry. I had no idea. Are you alright?"

Giving Mac a small smile, he said, "Actually Mac, I'm better than alright. I don't understand how this happened, but the letter helped me see things in a different light. She forgave me. The letter said that she loved me and she forgave me. I dind't push her away. Her going over there was all about her. Something she had to do. She had to prove something to herself. I still miss her, but the letter helped to alleviate a lot of the guilt I've been carrying around."

Squeezing his hand in support, "I'm glad Sturgis. She wouldn't have wanted you to feel guilty."

"No, she wouldn't," replied Sturgis.

Harm decided it was time to go. "Let's get out of here," he replied as he pushed Mac's wheelchair out into the hallway. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice the two officers walking toward them until the two raised their hands in salute. Instinctively, Harm and Sturgis returned the salute as the Navy Lieutenant and Marine Corps Captain passed them.

Harm and Sturgis stopped to look at one another as if to confirm what they thought they had seen.

Turning to look down the hall, Harm and Sturgis spoke simultaneously.

"Dad!" whispered Harm.

"Angel!" stated Sturgis.

The hallway was empty. Sturgis quickly walked down the hallway trying to find where the two had disappeared to.

Mac was reminded of a lyric from her favorite song. She looked up at Harm and said, "If the Army or the Navy ever looks on heaven's scene, they will find the streets are guarded by United States Marines."

Releasing his grip on her chair, Harm leaned down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing his mouth to her ear he responded, "I'm just glad my Jarhead doesn't have to pull guard duty anytime soon."

Relaxing against Harm's firm chest and reaching back to lay her hand on his cheek, Mac said, "I'm just glad to know that they let Squids in, too."

The End.


End file.
